Many mobile device users protect their devices by using some form of a case into which the device may be at least partially disposed. These mobile devices may include, for example, smart phones, tablets, and the like. Cases for these devices may provide protection in a number of aspects. The cases may physically cover the device such that surface scratches or other cosmetic damage may be prevented. Cases may also provide a measure of impact absorption to avoid damage due to drops or the like. Further still, cases may extend relative to components (such as the device display, camera lens, or other feature) to prevent damage to those specific components.
A number of design considerations are important to consider in relation to such cases. For instance, many users desire that the case not interfere with functionality associated with the device to be protected. As such, cases have been adapted to allow access to various features such as cameras, buttons, sensors, or other components. Further still, many users desire not to have a case that adds significant bulk to the device to be protected. As may be appreciated such design considerations may present tension in relation to the fundamental objective of protection of the device.